


NECKZ n THROATS

by deathtouch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, Knotting, M/M, Neckz 'n' Throats, Nude Modeling, Oral Sex, Porn Magazines, Possessive Behavior, Public Masturbation, Scents & Smells, Threesome - M/M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtouch/pseuds/deathtouch
Summary: ☛ in which human jesse replies to an x-rated werewolf magazine's modeling ad. what could possibly go awry?Eight hundred dollars, though? He could really use that money. He re-read the listing. Gay pornography? He had never done anything pornographic before, but he certainly didn’t have any hang-ups about posing naked. It sent an odd thrill through him just thinking about it. It might be fun.





	NECKZ n THROATS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sciencefictioness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/gifts).

> my entry for the secret not-samhain fanfic exchange. written for my friend and pal [sciencefictioness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/pseuds/sciencefictioness) who prompted exactly this!
> 
> thanks to my amazing beta [subwaywolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubwayWolf/pseuds/SubwayWolf)! he is always so gracious with his time and effort. his hard work truly elevates all of my writing. i would be nowhere without him. thank you, subwaywolf!!!

* * *

  
NECKZ n THROATS MAGAZINE COVER SHOOT  
**Category:** Modeling - Print Modeling  
**Tags:** Paid. Union and Non-Union.  
**Contact:** Gabriel Reyes, Magazine Editor-in-Chief. Jack Morrison, Lead Photographer  
**Description:** NECKZ n THROATS, a gay pornographic/lifestyle magazine created by werewolves for werewolves, is casting young men aged 18-35 for a cover shoot and interior spread. Prior experience preferred but not required.  
**Dates and Locations:** Shoots October 5th in-studio  
**Compensation:** $800 per day and print credit  


* * *

  
Jesse stopped scrolling. A paid job. Finally, after pages and pages of ads, he’d found a paid job. Everything else was ‘time for photos’ or ‘for the exposure’. Those options might have appealed to him if he was trying to start a modeling career, but he wasn’t. He was just trying to make some money, preferably by legal means, since his parole officer wouldn’t take too kindly to him participating in anything illegal.

He wasn’t entirely sure if the job was still open. The listing had been a few pages deep, and those were all usually ‘no longer seeking submissions’ by the time he got to them. He would probably get a message back saying that they were already booked, or thanks for his submission but they weren’t interested, or they were looking for someone with more experience.

Eight hundred dollars, though? He could really use that money. He re-read the listing. Gay pornography? He had never done anything pornographic before, but he certainly didn’t have any hang-ups about posing naked. It sent an odd thrill through him just thinking about it. It might be fun.

He did a quick internet search for the magazine, filtering to images only, just to get an idea of what to expect. A dozen different covers popped up. A few were old, vintage-looking, like they had been taken fifty years ago. The fellas on the cover all had big mustaches and hairy chests.

Most of the other pictures were more modern, though. Bold, black sans serif letters that read NECKZ n THROATS over monochromatic backgrounds and pretty boys with no shirts on. None of the covers were actually explicit. Suggestive, sure, but not graphic. Guys with a thumb hooked into their mouth or barely hidden nudity.

It took some searching to find the interiors, the centerfolds. It was there Jesse found the actual porn. A cute guy with dreadlocks stretched out languidly in the back of a leather interior car with no clothes on, cock stiff. An older guy, grey haired, ripped with muscle and riddled with scars carrying scrap metal over one shoulder like he wasn’t completely naked. Some huge dude with tattoos jerking off, come oozing down over the golden rings on his fingers.

Oh. Oh, these were hot. These were really hot. He had no idea if he would get the job, but he was too intrigued not to try.

Jesse fired off an e-mail, applying. He applied to a few more listings after that, in the hopes that one of them would pan out. He thought this whole modeling thing would be an easy side hustle - not that he had a main hustle - but finding work was tougher than he realized.

When he was good and satisfied with his job hunting efforts for the day, Jesse decided he ought to fit in a few games of solitaire, too; he was still trying to beat his best score.

That was how Olivia found him.

She came clomping up the front porch steps. Her footfalls were followed by the sounds of her fishing out her keys and fighting with the janky lock on their front door. Jesse stayed sitting where he was, grey-socked feet kicked up on the coffee table, phone in hand, TV quietly playing reruns of some cop show he had lost the plot to.

Olivia shoved open the door with a grunt, practically stumbling in after it. She glanced around the living room and frowned to find him sitting there on his ass doing nothing.

“This what you’ve been up to all day?” she asked instead of saying hi.

“Applying for jobs on my phone?” Jesse countered, raising up his eyebrows. He lifted his phone and gave it a little wiggle in her direction. “It sure is.”

She made an unimpressed noise. She was perfectly aware of the type of jobs he applied for, and how often he got work.

“And I did a load of towels. Your welcome.”

Well. Technically, he had only put them in the washer. He hadn’t dried, folded, or put them away yet. He would, though. Unless he forgot about them and left them sitting in the washing machine all wet and clumped together, which had happened at least two times since he’d moved in, but today he didn’t plan on forgetting!

Olivia went to the nearby window to pull the opaque curtains closed, blocking out most of the afternoon light. Jesse liked having the natural sunlight shine in. Olivia liked the darkness. It was one of many differences they had when it came to living together. Jesse mostly shut up about it because she was nice enough to let him stay here after his last living situation fell through.

“Jesse, you know I appreciate you as a human being.” She went to the next window and pulled those curtains closed, too. “But how am I supposed to bring girls home to this?”

“Any girl that doesn’t appreciate you and your weird roommate ain’t a girl you wanna be with, Olivia,” Jesse told her.

He did feel kind of bad, though. He meant to move out weeks ago. It was just hard to find a place, hard to save up, hard to get back on his feet.

Now that there were black shadows blanketing the room, Olivia planted herself down on the opposite end of the couch. She kicked off her shoes and leaned back, soaking in the comfort of her perfectly broken in second hand sofa.

“...Did I tell you I met a girl? A werewolf girl.” She glanced sidelong at Jesse.

He clicked his phone off, intrigued to hear more about this. “No shit?”

“Yeah, I didn’t realize at first. But she had the look… big, you know?” She bowed her arms out in an example of bulging muscles. “And this tattoo on her face, like under her eye. I met her at that gym up north. I didn’t think about it, but it’s pretty close to that were neighborhood up that way. She was lifting like crazy. I guess that’s normal for them?”

“Damn,” Jesse muttered, because he wasn’t sure what else to say really. “She hot?”

“Yeah,” Olivia smirked a little. “Really hot. She saw me watching her and then later on she stopped me on my way out. She said she didn’t really go for humans, but that she might for me.”

Jesse tipped back his head and laughed. “That’s a line if I ever heard it.”

“I mean, it’s definitely a line. But I gave her my number anyway.”

“Oh, y’all going on a date?” He asked, raising up his eyebrows.

Thankfully, Olivia avoided the low hanging fruit of saying ‘well I can’t exactly bring her here’ and shrugged. “Maybe. She was smoking hot.”

Neither of them really knew any werewolves. Jesse had met a few in jail, but he hadn’t exactly made friends with them. He knew all the stereotypes about weres, but he wasn’t dumb enough to believe any of them. Werewolves weren’t aggressive, or prone to violence. They weren’t all hunters and killers. They didn’t have secret societies that lived in the wilds of national parks, or wherever the conspiracy theory folks said they lived.

“...You gonna let her bite you?”

“They don’t really bite people.”

Jesse was pretty sure they did. “What if she wants to, though? What if she growls and stuff when y’all in bed together? Or howls?”

Olivia plucked up a pillow from the couch and smacked him with it. “Shut up!”

“Hey, I applied to model for some kinda werewolf magazine! Maybe I’ll meet some cute weres, too.” He purposely left out the part about it being porn.

After a moment to pause and think about it, Olivia gave him a look. “Dumbass,” she huffed. “A werewolf magazine? They’re looking for other weres, obviously.”

Oh. Jesse hadn’t thought about that. The ad hadn’t said anything about it being weres only, but then again they probably weren’t allowed to print that kind of stuff. It was prejudice or something. He didn’t really know about politics, but he knew that much.

Damn. So much for that job.  


* * *

  
They were working through lunch again. It was half past one in the afternoon and neither of them had eaten. Gabriel was glued to his computer screen, eyes darting across the illuminated surface. Jack was scrolling diligently through his tablet, determined to find what they were looking for. He wasn’t exactly sure what that was yet, but he would know it when he saw it.

“Sanjay Korpal,” he said, pausing to look at one of their old photoshoots. Oof. Had he taken these photos? Not his best work. “We used him for a couple of interior shots a few years ago.”

“Korpal?”

“K-O-R-“

“Yeah, Yeah.” Gabe started typing. He made a noise at the search results that didn’t sound dismissive, but Jack knew him well enough to know that meant no.

They were supposed to go out for lunch. It was finally good weather to be outside. The cafe down the block had patio seating and a nice view of the trees lining the street that were starting to change colors; orange and yellow and brown.

Jack and Gabe had made a pact with each other to be better about not working excessively. Especially when it was early in the month and they had plenty of time before the latest issue was due at the printers. Except Gabe had that exasperating schedule of his, with every single task plotted out so meticulously it was exhausting to think about.

It had everything from when the writing staff needed to have their articles turned in and when the layout mockups needed to be done to when the digital proofs needed to be finished. Apparently, today was the day they needed to have a finalized and confirmed cover model. No, it couldn’t wait until tomorrow. Hell, it couldn’t even wait until after lunch.

If Jack was being completely honest, he appreciated Gabriel’s commitment. His passion was contagious. NECKZ n THROATS was their life, their livelihood. It was a legacy that had been handed down to them and they intended to carry that torch for as long as possible.

It was hard for werewolves to get their foot in the door of any industry, and print media was no different. NECKZ n THROATS had been among the first, groundbreaking in its creation. Not just one of the first magazines made by weres for weres, but one of the first magazines that catered specifically to homosexuals. For decades, humans didn’t have any comparable publications of their own to enjoy; that was what made it viable outside of the werewolf community.

NECKZ n THROATS had its ups and downs over the years. It went from classy nude pin-ups to trashy hardcore porn. The latter phase had almost been its undoing. When sales began to dip, management pushed for the content to be raunchier, gaudier, filthier. Anything to draw attention. When that didn’t work, and readership tanked, the magazine pivoted completely and took another turn.

Gathering what little respect it had left, NECKZ n THROATS returned to the classic pin-up elements that had made it a hit in the first place. This time, with a new minimalist, modern twist, and an artistic take on sexual photography. It began publishing articles that pushed boundaries, exploring all kinds of topics from the realities of sex work to pack alphas in submissive roles and everything in between.

The magazine was sold on the same shelf as genuine X-rated, adult publications, but it was the classiest one of the lot. It was a good magazine. It didn’t just turn people on, it raised eyebrows and made readers think.

That was what Gabriel had been handed the keys to. The previous editor had taken a chance on Gabe when he was young and just getting started in the business. Since then, he had worked his way up the ranks from columnist to creative director and eventually editor-in-chief. He had helped steer the magazine in its new direction, saving it from fading into low-brow obscurity. Now NECKZ n THROATS was all his.

Gabe had dragged Jack along for the ride with him. Jack never intended to be a photographer, much less a pornographer. Photography was just an easy superlative to add to his high school transcript, something to round out his record so that it wasn’t just sports teams and high marks. He happened to be good at taking pictures, and he liked it, too. He would have been fine keeping it a hobby, but Gabe shoved him into the limelight instead, championing Jack’s work until somehow he’d made himself a career out of it.

Gabriel had been editor-in-chief for almost six years now, and Jack was both his lead photographer and right hand man. During their leadership, their main goal was to keep the integrity of NECKZ n THROATS’s artful eroticism. They wanted to keep this trailblazing magazine on the shelf, but not at the cost of using cheap gimmicks. If that meant meticulous schedules and working through lunch, then by God they would do it.

“Uh. Doubleday,” Jack suggested. “He’s the curly haired one from the spread with uh... you know, the three of them in the mud?” That issue had sold well. Apparently werewolves liked tasteful, mud wrestling-themed photoshoots.

Gabe frowned. “Maybe.” That meant no. “Did anyone respond to the ad we posted?”

Jack hummed thoughtfully, opening up his email to check. They had gotten a handful of responses already, but none of the models who had replied were particularly promising. They might be able to use some of those guys down the line for interiors, but not for a cover. Not when they needed to move copies and make quotas.

There were two new emails in the inbox. Jack carefully skimmed the first one, tapping an included link. The website - which was presumably supposed to be the model’s portfolio - was under construction. There was nothing to see, just a frowning emoticon telling him to check back soon. Jack had no idea what this kid looked like and wasn’t about to waste time hunting him down on the internet to find out. He skipped to the next email, ignoring the bulk of it to click on the attached photo.

“Oh,” he murmured thoughtfully as the image finished downloading.

A good-looking guy. What was his name? Jack checked the email; Jesse. He was a little rough around the edges, but there was something about him. His smile maybe, or the way the sun caught his eyes and made them seem icy in the sunlight. The cut of his jaw? His expression? His low-cut shirt, Adam’s Apple sharply defined...

“What?” Gabe asked impatiently.

Jack airdropped the photo to him, looking up to watch his expression as he downloaded it to his desktop. “Oh,” he said too. A good noise. Not a yes, but not a no. “Who is this kid? Has he done print modeling before?”

“Uhh,” Jack scanned the email again. He found a link. Clicked on it. Laughed. “Yeah, this.” Instead of sending the photo over, he turned his screen around to show Gabriel the example of work experience that Jesse had included.

Gabe stared for a moment, confused. “...What is that? A bar?”

It was indeed a nice picture of some local bar. A polished bar top, light seeping in through green window panes, bar stools lined up all perfectly neat and organized. It was obviously promotional material for some website or menu cover. Jack tapped the screen to zoom in. There, in the background, slightly blurry, Jesse and two other people were standing around holding beers.

Gabe shook his head, but there was something almost fond about the way he did it. “Well. At the very least we can say he’s been to a photoshoot before. What’s his name again?”

“Jesse.” Jack went back to the email. “Jesse... McCree.”

While Gabriel searched for some kind of social media with more pictures to judge, Jack actually read the rest of the email. There wasn’t much there. It was probably a standard script he sent to all the modeling jobs he applied for.

“There’s no pack affiliation,” Jack realized out loud. That was bizarre. He read the email again. “...He doesn’t even mention his alpha’s name?” Wait, what? No were would introduce themselves to new werewolves without mentioning which pack they were with. Especially not in a business transaction.

Unless... Jesse wasn’t a werewolf.

“Gabe, I think this kid’s human.”

Gabe didn’t reply, too transfixed on his screen.

Jack looked up. “Gabe? I said I think he’s-“

“Look at these.”

Nonplussed, Jack stood up. He circled around the desk to get a look at the desktop screen. Standing at Gabriel’s side, he noticed his scent had changed, pheromones shifting. They had been mated long enough; Jack was fully familiar with the scent of arousal. He cast Gabe a dubious glance at first but then the pictures on the screen caught his attention.

Jesse’s Instagram feed was pulled up. None of the photos were professional. Mostly selfies with a few shots taken by friends who had never learned the rule of thirds. Jesse was basking in the sun in a lot of the photos, stretched out on green grass or sitting on porch steps. Shirtless. Smiling. The mirror selfies were sinful, thumb hitched in the waistband of his jeans, tugging them down just enough.

Gabriel clicked on one of the videos. The visibility was poor, obviously taken in low light somewhere. Jesse was sitting in the dark, strumming a guitar, crooning out a semi decent rendition of You’re The Reason Our Kids Are Ugly by Loretta Lynn and Conway Twitty.

“An’ you’re the reason our kids are ugly, little darlin’…” He fumbled the chord change, an obvious beginner. “Oh, but looks ain’t everything. And money ain’t everything. But I love you just the same.”

Gabe’s eyes had gone golden, glowing faintly like hot coals, a literal smolder.

Jack and Gabriel both wanted him. Neither of them had to say anything for it to be as good as decided. Jesse was what they were looking for. …For the magazine, of course. Jack wanted to shoot him. Gabe wanted NECKZ n THROATS to sell. This was all strictly professional.

Gabe clicked out of the video and over to another picture. The newest one. Jesse laying in bed with the sun streaming in, one eye squinted in a way that was aloof and maddeningly charming. Of course he wasn’t wearing a shirt because why would he be? It was all so subtle, it almost seemed unintentional. He had to know what he was doing, though... how could he not?

“Human, huh?” Gabe repeated.

They had never put a human on the cover before. At least, not alone. Humans had been included in group shots, as background models and extras, props even. Never the focus. This was a werewolf publication after all. It had taken forty years to get anything other than a wolf on the cover. NECKZ n THROATS had featured a handful of werecoyotes, a kitsune or two, even an arctic werefox but never just a human. They weren’t against the idea. It just had to be the right one.

Jesse had the look, their look, the exact image NECKZ n THROATS wanted to project. He wasn’t a model, though. Not really. Having a human on the cover was a hell of a step to take, and to chance it all on a kid with little experience? If any?

“It’s a risk.”

“Since when have you ever been scared of taking a risk?” Jack knew exactly what buttons he was pushing by asking that.

Gabriel leaned back in his chair. He had that look in his eye, the same one he got when it was the night of a full moon and he wanted to devour the Jack whole.

“Call him,” he goaded.

So Jack did.  


* * *

  
Jesse checked the map on his phone again to make sure he was headed in the right direction. He had never been in this part of town before. The bus had dropped him off on some pretty, picturesque-looking street corner with little shops lining both sides of the road and crunchy brown leaves all over the ground.

He never had a reason to go this far north before; this was the Werewolf part of town. It was a little outdated and worn looking, but it was nice, too. He felt bad for not realizing that werewolves lived in nice areas and not just the grimy, busted down apartments on the fringes of the human parts of town.

His phone told him that his destination was a hundred feet ahead on his left. It was an old red brick building, with massive windows up on the second floor. It looked like it had been a factory once, maybe seventy-five years ago. There was old signage worn into the brick, a vintage advertisement for Coca-Cola with a long outdated logo, and blocky playbill letters touting “ISAAC BROS HARDWARE & FARM EQUIPMENT.”

He found the door easily enough. The copper letterboxes in the lobby told him there were a few companies renting space in the brick building where the Isaac brothers used to sell their hardware and farm equipment. When they talked on the phone the other day, Jack said to take the stairs up to the second floor and sure enough on one of the mailboxes it read “N N T LLC 201”.

Jesse was starting to feel a little nervous, palms going damp. He bravely headed up the stairs anyway. He found the door marked ‘STUDIO 1’ and knocked twice before cracking it open. It groaned loudly, announcing his presence better than the knock had. Wincing a little, Jesse pushed the door open faster to get the loud noise over with. He stepped cautiously inside.

It looked exactly how Jesse expected it to. The space was huge. Mid-morning light came pouring in from the large windows. The floors were all hardwood, dusty and scuffed in a well-loved sort of way. There was a large backdrop set up along one wall, flash bulbs perched high on adjustable stands, miscellaneous items and equipment here and there, a large desk with a monitor set up on it and... a man leaning casually against the desk, arms crossed over his chest.

He was tall, dark, and brutally handsome. The stereotype about werewolves was that they were all huge, slashed up with scars, aggressive, and angry. It just so happened that this guy looked exactly like every werewolf stereotype there was. He was definitely intimidating, but in an attractive kind of way. Jeez. Why weren’t they shooting him for the cover?

“Hey there. You Jack?” Jesse asked, walking over.

The stereotype smirked and shook his head. He lifted a finger without uncrossing his arms, pointing to another were Jesse hadn’t seen standing there until just now. A blonde with his back turned and a camera hanging around his neck. He was staring down at it, pressing buttons, adjusting settings.

“Jesse.” Jesse stuck his hand out to introduce himself to the werewolf he didn’t know.

“Gabriel Reyes.”

“Oh.” Jesse recognized that name. Shit, this guy was like the whole ass editor of the magazine. “So you’re the _jefe_ around here, huh?”

Gabriel smiled wider, more genuine this time. He shook Jesse’s hand, grip firm. “You can call me that.”

Oh no... he was hot. He was so fucking hot.

A warm hand came to rest on his shoulder, drawing his attention. “Hi, Jesse.” Jack’s voice, rough as gravel and razorblades but still welcoming somehow, made him turn. “I’m Jack. We spoke on the phone.”

Jesse glanced up at him and caught the scars that were slashed across Jack’s face too. The marks didn’t take away from how good-looking he was. He was as intimidating as Gabriel, and just as hot. In that moment, Jesse realized then how fucked he was. These two were exactly his type, and he was going to have to take his clothes off and touch himself in front of them.

...What had he gotten himself into?

Eventually his brain kicked in and he stuck out his hand to shake. “Nice to meet you. Both of y’all.”

Jack started talking to him then, all casual and nice. He said which pack he and Gabriel were with, though Jesse wasn’t sure what he was meant to do with that information. He asked if Jesse found the place okay. He brought up the magazine and then the concept for the photoshoot; stripped down, raw, no hair and make-up, just Jesse. His hand was on Jesse’s shoulder the whole time which should have been weird? But, it wasn’t? It felt nice?

Jesse knew full well he was staring. Not at Jack’s scars exactly - his momma raised him better than that - but definitely at his face. His sharp blue eyes. He was just so hot. His voice was scratchy, yet soothing. It was easy to get lost looking at him, listening to him.

Before Jesse knew it, he was agreeing to get started, readily stripping his shirt off. He accepted the single prop they wanted him to use for the shoot; a triangularly-folded, blood red bandana. Jack offered to put it on for him and Jesse agreed to that too.

His fingers brushed over Jesse’s neck as he knotted the bandana in place. It was sensual and intimate in a way that made Jesse’s heart beat a little faster in his chest. Gabriel was watching the exchange hungrily, gripping his own folded arms tight like he was trying to hold himself back.

After that, Jack had him standing on his mark in front of the plain back drop, staring down a camera lens. He gave Jesse steady instruction, guiding him along as he began snapping photo after photo. Tip your head back for me? A little further. There. Chin up. Good. Perfect. Why don’t you touch your throat. Yeah, just like that. Pull down on the bandana, let me see.

Jesse was anxious and he knew it. He wanted to do well. Disappointing himself was one thing, but he didn’t want to disappoint Jack or Gabriel. He swallowed nervously, Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. An intrusive thought reminded him that he was deep in the heart of Werewolf town. He was probably the only human around for miles. What would happen if things went awry here?

It was a rumor that werewolves were violent, but the truth was that they were stronger and faster. Jack and Gabriel could tear him to pieces if they wanted to. Jesse recognized it in their sharp smiles and hard handshakes. If they decided that they wanted to hurt him, what chance did he have?

“Hey,” Jack lowered his camera, a concerned expression on that handsome face of his. “Jesse, it’s okay.” He stepped forward, closing some of the distance between them so that he could put his hand on Jesse’s shoulder again. This time, skin to skin. “There’s nothing to be scared of. You’re okay.”

There was something calming about Jack, about his voice, about the way he spoke. He was so reassuring. He made Jesse feel comfortable and safe. Here he was getting himself all worked up. And for what? Jesse had never believed the bullshit about werewolves being bloodthirsty, and he should know better than to start thinking that nonsense now.

“Sorry,” he apologized, letting some of his worry go. He rolled his shoulders, loosening up a little.

“What’s the matter? You’re nervous?” Jack guessed.

“Just imagine the audience in their underwear,” Gabriel suggested helpfully, if not somewhat sarcastically, from afar.

“What, does that make you the audience?” Jesse asked, huffing a laugh.

It was all too easy to imagine Gabriel in his underwear. Jesse felt himself actually blushing at the thought, very much enticed by the illicit image conjured up in his mind. He bit his lip and glanced away.

“Oh,” Jack snatched up his camera quick, snapping pictures of Jesse looking adorably shy. “There we go. That’s perfect, Jesse.”

They kept going like that for a little while longer. Until Jesse was completely comfortable. Jack’s praise wasn’t just putting him at ease, it was doing something to him. Making him feel good, tingles of excitement rolling down his spine as Jack’s rough voice washed over him.

Soon enough, Jack lowered his camera. “Are you still comfortable posing nude like we discussed on the phone?”

Agreeing to take his clothes off had been a lot easier when Jesse didn’t know he would be doing it in front of the two hottest werewolves he’d ever seen. He still wanted to, though. He wanted to be good for Jack, and for Gabe, too. He wanted to do everything they told him to.

“Yeah,” Jesse agreed.

“Whenever you’re ready, you can take off your pants. I’ll be taking pictures of that, but don’t worry about posing. Just act natural.”

Natural. Uh-huh. Real natural. Just toeing off his boots and undoing his belt in front of a back drop in a photography studio in werewolf town while two smoking hot weres watched him. What wasn’t natural about that?

Jesse felt Gabriel’s gaze as heavily as he felt the camera lens on him. He glanced over only to see Gabe staring him down, expression hungry. He looked like he might pounce. Being on the receiving end of that stare sent a feeling like hot fire licking through Jesse, turning him on.

By the time he got his jeans off he was hard, bulging in his boxer briefs. He didn’t even have it in himself to be ashamed. Jack took plenty of pictures of that too, instructing him all the while. Telling Jesse to touch himself through the fabric and pull down on the waistband. There, perfect. Just like that. His approval hit him square in the gut each time, fueling that fiery excitement that made Jesse’s cock hard and full.

Eventually he took off his underwear too and then he was standing there in nothing but a bandana.

“Can you touch yourself for me, Jesse?” Jack asked, voice dripping down somewhere low.

Jesse’s breath caught in his chest and he found himself nodding just a little, eager to obey. He licked his palm to slick it up some and took ahold of his stiff cock. Jack made a noise that was less than professional, a soft “oh” that escaped him as his camera click-click-clicked.

That’s when Jesse heard it, a soft rumbling growl. He didn’t know what it was at first? Some kind of machinery kicking on? A car passing by outside? No. It was Gabriel. Growling low in his throat. His eyes were pooling with shimmering light, like a sunset over an unsteady lake. Jesse had never seen a were’s eyes glow before, not in person. It scared him and thrilled him all at once, cock pulsing in his hand.

“Fuck,” He gasped.

“It’s okay, Jesse,” Jack breathed. “Keep going.”

He did keep going. He ignored the camera and focused instead on Jack’s hot voice and Gabe’s even hotter growl. He closed his eyes, tucked his lip between his teeth, and started stroking.

He didn’t stop until his chest was heaving. Without any lube or lotion to ease the way, he was being unnecessarily rough with himself, but it felt right, in a way. He wanted it to hurt a little bit. It wasn’t like it was all painful; there was so much pleasure there. Bursting through him, spiking with each pass of his palm over the head of his cock.

“I... I think I’m gonna come,” he gasped as soon as he felt his orgasm approaching. He wasn’t sure why, but he thought he needed to announce it. To warn them in same way. To ask permission, maybe?

Jesse peeked open an eye and caught Jack staring ravenously from behind the camera. His eyes were shimmering too, like refraction in the summer heat, hot air on the blue horizon, scorching through him.

“Hold on, not just yet.” Jack’s voice was rougher than ever. He shifted position, twisting something on the camera lens, zooming in or out. “Just a few more shots of this.”

Jesse made a pitiful noise, but he didn’t stop stroking and he didn’t allow himself to come either. The sound of the camera snapping pictures was distant, the only thing he could focus on was himself and his body. His toes curled where he stood and he could feel his other muscles going tense but he stayed right there on the edge until finally Jack gave him permission.

“Okay, Jesse. Come for me.”

He did, almost instantaneously. It was Jack’s words that sent him over the edge. Pleasure seized him and he came hard and fast. A few drops of hot come landed on his stomach, but most of it oozed down the head of his cock, mixing with his fingers, slicking the way as he jerked himself through the last pulsating throbs of his orgasm.

Jesse was smiling to himself, happy. He was starting to feel a little unsteady on his feet but that was when Jack’s warm hand found his shoulder. It was just a small touch, but enough to keep him upright. His blue eyes were glowing still, preternatural and powerful.

Gabe had come over to join them, gravitating towards Jesse, drawn in easily. His rumbling growl had quieted but his eyes were glowing still, golden candlelight flickers. He had a towel in hand and he readily passed it over so that Jesse could clean himself up. He didn’t look like he wanted this to be cleaned up and done with, though. He looked like he wanted to drag Jesse down to the ground and have his way with him.

“Did I do okay?” Jesse asked, breathless.

“Not bad,” Gabe muttered, but his voice gave him away, all guttural and distorted with animalistic interest.

Jesse laughed. He’d take it.  


* * *

  
Gabriel was working at home again. It was half past one in the morning and he was sitting up in bed, leaning back against the headboard, staring down at his phone screen. Work wasn’t the only reason he stayed up this late, but it was definitely one of the main excuses he gave. He just needed to finish this one thing, to read this one email, to approve this one request. There was always something.

Jack took off his clothes, stripping down to something more comfortable before climbing into bed too. He made himself a spot next to Gabriel, leaning in to him, looking over his shoulder at his phone screen. He wasn’t surprised to find their latest photoshoot pulled up.

“I thought we were going to leave work at work,” Jack murmured.

This was part of the pact they had made to each other not to work excessively. They had gotten better about it this past year. Really. They made time for themselves; for pack runs and meetings, for home-cooked dinners, for the cheesy blockbuster movies that they had missed out on last summer and the summer before.

That wasn’t to say they never got caught up doing work at home. They did. Especially when their deadline was fast approaching and their next issue was due. They had plenty of time before this month’s deadline, though. Gabriel wasn’t crunching to get things done. He was just fondly looking over the photos of Jesse, swiping through them casually.

“I like that one,” Jack murmured. He leaned in closer and reached his hand in between them, tapping twice on the screen, zooming in to Jesse’s lips. Soft and pink. Jack wondered what he tasted like.

Gabe grumbled in agreement, a deep rumble. Not a growl, but not unlike one either.

The noise went straight through Jack, catching him in the chest. This close, he could smell the undercurrent of Gabriel’s arousal. The scent of his mate’s excitement got him excited too. He couldn’t help leaning in for more, nuzzling into Gabe’s neck, nosing up to the soft strip of skin between the back of his ear and where his hairline started.

“Remember the way he smelled?” Jack breathed. He hadn’t been able to forget. Humans mostly smelled like salt and sweat, but Jesse was something else. Like wood chips and hot saunas. Like fresh-packed dirt.

“Like prey,” Gabriel mused out loud. His eyes flashed, shining gold.

Jack laughed, scoffing a little. That wasn’t what he meant, but he had noticed it too. Jesse’s fear had been bittersweet, appealing in its own way; appealing in the way all fear was. The same inexplicable thing that made him feel inhuman and God-like when the moon was round and full, also told him that fear was good. To follow the scent of it, stalk it, hunt it down, tear into it and let it wash over his fangs and down his throat.

“After that,” Jack said, lips brushing over Gabe’s skin. “When he started to trust us.”

That had smelled even better. No bitterness, just sweetness. Packs were built on trust, and pack bonds were strengthened by it. It was the alpha in him that craved it, and relished in the feeling of being trusted. Anyone could prey on fear, but not everyone could rise to the honor of being trusted.

Gabe’s arousal spiked. Either he was remembering that delicious scent too, or Jack’s excitement was getting to him, echoing within him and reverberating back the way it did among mates.

Unable to ignore the intense feelings riveting through them, Jack pulled away from where he was nuzzling into Gabriel’s neck. He helped himself to the rock-hard erection Gabe was sporting, stroking at first. Then he moved to a better position so that he could take it into his mouth.

Gabe groaned, eagerly fisting Jack’s short hair. He went to set his phone aside to focus in on this blowjob, but Jack pulled off of his cock, leaving it wet and shiny with saliva.

“Keep looking at the pictures,” he encouraged.

Gabriel let out a harsh breath, erection pulsing at the thought. It bobbed a little before Jack caught it in his mouth again, sinking down on it. He wrapped his fingers around the parts he didn’t take between his lips. He teased the pad of his thumb along the underside, down at the base, coaxing out a knot.

When he glanced up from under his blonde lashes, he found Gabe looking at his phone again, gazing lasciviously at Jesse’s photos. His eyes were glowing gold, like embers rising with smoke. Jack could feel his own eyes blaze in response, blue as propane flame.

Jack got lost in the dreamy deluge of sensation that was sucking dick. It was easy to drift away on pleasure. Especially with how satisfying it felt to choke on Gabe's thick cock. He had to be careful, though. If he didn’t pay close enough attention, he could start to shift without intending to. That was fine if they were fucking, but no one wanted a mouth full of fangs while giving head.

Gabriel had none of those same compunctions. Jack could feel the claws in his hair, pricking his scalp in a way that sent tingles all down his spine. He could hear Gabriel growl with approval, voice dropping deeper, dipping into something animalistic that only came with a half-shift. His knot grew, thick and fat, bulging as Jack worked it in his hands.

When they were both ready for it, Jack dared to take Gabriel's knot into his mouth. It wasn't easy, but he had plenty of practice. The stretched-out ache in his jaw was worth the satisfaction he got of being able to swallow his mate’s cock and knot whole. The reaction was immediate. Gabe choked on a guttural howl as he came hard and fast down the back of Jack’s throat.

He waited until Gabriel was soft, knot deflated, before pulling off. With the taste of seed on his tongue, and lips sore from being stretched taut, Jack moved to lay down. He ended up on his stomach, pillow tucked up under his chest. They both stayed where they were a moment, catching their breath.

“I still have his contact info," Jack said thoughtfully, voice gruffer than usual for obvious reasons.

The number was in his recent calls. Jesse's application email was still in his inbox. They could easily call him up. Jack didn’t really know what they would say, though. Hi, Jesse, Gabriel and I just had oral sex looking at those pictures we took of you. Why don't you come over and join us in person next time? Yeah, no. That wasn’t going to work.

Gabe made a noise, not a no, but Jack knew him well enough to know he meant no. "If he wants something from us, he'll call."

That seemed reasonable, if a little disappointing. Just sit and wait, huh?

Jack was about to start a conversation on the nuances of courting humans; neither of them had done it before, and there was a lot to consider. Then he noticed the way Gabriel was staring hungrily at his ass and he knew full well they weren't going to get any more talking done tonight.  
  


* * *

  
The bells on the door jangled as Jesse stepped in to the brightly-lit convenience store. The buzzing fluorescent lights illuminated rows and rows of chips, candy, beef jerky and other snacks. He wandered towards the refrigerators that displayed dozens of different sodas and soft drinks, stopping to glance longingly at the beer section. He was almost feeling sorry enough for himself to buy a couple 40s and call it a night.

Apartment hunting hadn’t gone as well as he hoped it would. He was a damn fool for telling Olivia he would be out by the end of next week because he still had no clue where he was going to stay. All the listings were so expensive, and the ones he could afford weren’t ideal.

He had just come from seeing another disappointing building with an unsavory unit for rent. The pictures didn’t look so bad online, but seeing it in person was a different story. Maybe he was being naive for thinking he deserved to live in a place that didn’t have roach and rat traps lining the hallways. Maybe he should just cut his losses, disregard the weird stains and mold smells and move in somewhere. If for no other reason than to be out of Olivia’s hair.

“S’cuse me.” Some fella brushed passed Jesse, stepping way too close to him as he passed by. There was plenty of room in the aisle they were in, there was no need for either of them to invade each other’s space. Jesse frowned, suspiciously watching as the customer walked out without buying anything.

Lately, it felt like there were eyes on him everywhere he went. People on the bus looking at him from across the aisle, people watching him behind their burgers when he went to buy lunch, people on the street turning their heads towards him as he walked by. It was probably just the stress of finding a new apartment that was making him so paranoid, but he just couldn’t shake the feeling. A weird interaction like this, being brushed up on at the convenience store, really didn’t help matters.

Responsibly picking an iced tea instead of an alcoholic beverage, Jesse took his drink up to the check out. Since there was no one else in line, he walked right up to the counter. He eyed the packs of cigarettes lined up all neat along the back wall, but he had half a pack in his back pocket; enough to keep him going.

“Anything else?” The cashier asked, bored.

Next to the cigarettes, there was a display of dirty magazines. The faces of women with big lips parted into perfect Os peeked out at him between black censor bars. Among them he caught the sight of big, bold, black letters: NECKZ n THROATS. He stopped in the middle of reaching for his wallet, stuck still for a moment.

Jesse hadn’t forgotten about the magazine, or Jack, or Gabe. There was no way he could have. He had spent quite a few lonely nights reliving the experience; the burning smolder of their eyes and Jack’s rough voice offering cool praise. While Olivia was off with her new werewolf girlfriend, he laid in bed dreaming of what his life could be like if he had his own werewolf boyfriend. Or two.

It had been almost three weeks since the photoshoot, and he hadn’t heard anything from Jack and Gabriel since, save for a check in the mail. Enough to put down a deposit on an apartment if he could even find a place. He wondered if they were ever going to call him again. Or maybe he should be the one giving them a call? He didn’t want to bother them...

“That’s $1.75.” The cashier told him after prolonged silence.

“Uh, a magazine too.” Jesse gestured unhelpfully. “The neck and throat one. Yeah. I’ll take one of those.”

The kid behind the counter gave him a look, eyebrows up to his hairline. Whether that was because Jesse was buying an X-rated magazine, a gay magazine, or a werewolf magazine was anyone’s guess. Probably because NECKZ n THROATS was all three. He didn’t say anything, though, he just turned around and retrieved a copy.

To Jesse’s complete surprise, it was his own face on the cover. He had been expecting an older edition. No one had told him the issue with him in it had come out yet. He got a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach of nervous excitement upon seeing it.

“That’s me,” he said, showing the corner store employee. “I’m on the cover.”

“...Okay. Your total’s $14.20.”

Jesse quickly paid. He took his tea and his magazine and stepped outside, bells jangling on the door again. The sky had been getting dark earlier and earlier so it was all blue out, air cold enough to notice without being too cold. He stood in the bright light of the awning just beside the convenience store door and stared down at the cover of NECKZ n THROATS. His own face stared back at him.

In the cover photo, his fingers were hooked into the red bandana, tugging it downward to reveal the long expanse of this throat. He looked scared? It didn’t look bad but it did seem kind of odd. Wasn’t this supposed to be a sexy magazine? His expression was all worried, like he was nervous about showing his neck off. It made Jesse feel weird seeing himself like that. Vulnerable.

He flipped open the magazine, randomly opening to an article about group sex in poly-packs. Ah. So it was a sexy magazine. He skimmed over the words. Very sexy. Pretty damn explicit, in fact. He would have to read that later. He kept going, flipping through until he found the photoshoot with him in it.

There were lots of photos spread across the pages. Photos he didn’t even remember taking. One of him standing in his bandana and jeans, looking down at the ground. A captured moment. He wasn’t posing. He was probably checking to see if he was standing on the right mark. One of him glancing off to the right, towards where Gabe had been standing. A couple where he was touching his throat, head tipped back, stubble on display. A huge one of him laughing, blushing.

On the next page he was standing on one foot, tugging off his jeans. Taking his cock out, showing it off. Licking his palm. Jesse remembered all of it in vivid detail, how good it had felt being there and doing that with Jack and Gabe watching. Excitement began welling up in the pit of his stomach.

“Is that you?” Someone asked.

Jesse glanced up, startled.

Some slick dude with curly hair and a Canadian tuxedo was standing there in the parking lot, looking at him the way so many people had been looking at him lately. The same way the people on the bus, and at lunch, and on the sidewalks had looked at him.

“You’re the bandana boy, aren’t you?”

Bandana boy? Uh. “Yeah,” Jesse laughed awkwardly. “Yours truly.”

“I didn’t know you lived around here.” Double denim stepped closer and Jesse was suddenly very aware that this was a werewolf. He was being accosted by a werewolf. “Still unclaimed?” He asked.

“Still what?”

The werewolf shamelessly reached for his neck, turning Jesse’s head away so that he could look at it. It was as pale and clean now as it had been on the cover of the magazine. He whistled appreciatively. “No alpha looking out for you? You wanna come back to my place, bandana boy? I could put my mark all over you.”

Jesse hurriedly extracted himself from the situation, maybe being a little too rough in prying the werewolf’s hands off. The last thing he needed was an angry were breathing down his neck. Literally. “No thanks,” he said, putting all the authority he had in his voice.

The werewolf frowned, annoyed. “Whatever. Tease.” He pushed past Jesse to go into the store, leaving him standing there confused on the sidewalk.

Deciding he very much wanted to be safe at home right now, Jesse tucked the magazine under his arm and left for the bus stop, feeling more paranoid than ever about who might be watching him walk away.  
  


* * *

  
Gabriel’s hands were under Jack’s shirt, hiking up the fabric. His palms were sliding over muscles and ribs. His fingertips were soft as they stroked Jack’s skin. They were all tangled up in each other on the living room couch, kissing slow and sensual while the movie they had rented played on in the background. Jack could hear the rising music and the exciting explosions but the only thing he cared about was Gabriel, and the taste of his tongue, and the thumbs brushing over his nipples.

They had exactly four days to take a well-deserved break from work. Four days between finishing last month’s issue and starting on next month’s. Four days of no real obligations. Four days to stay home and sleep in. Four days to catch up on movies and TV. Four days to lay on the couch and make out because even though they had been mated for damn near twenty years it still felt good just to touch and kiss and rut into each other.

The buzzing of Jack’s phone surprised him. He had forgotten it was in his back pocket. He couldn’t imagine who was calling him, and he wasn’t particularly inclined to answer but it kept buzzing and buzzing. Gabriel pulled back after a moment and gave Jack a nudge.

“See who it is.”

Jack wormed his hand between his body and the cushions. He managed to slide his phone out. He glanced at the screen and was surprised again to find Jesse McCree’s name on the caller ID.

“It’s Jesse.”

They both sat up and shared a look. They had wanted him to call but neither of them actually thought he would.

“Answer it,” Gabe egged him on, reaching for the remote to turn down the volume of the TV.

Jack did answer it, and he immediately tapped the speaker button so that they both could hear. “This is Jack,” he said professionally, because Jesse might be calling for work reasons.

“Hey, uh. Hi. Hi, Jack, it’s Jesse McCree. I was a model for you and your magazine a few weeks back?” Jesse sounded anxious in a bad way, wound up tight. He was talking fast, walking somewhere. The sounds of traffic in the background came through tinny and distorted over the phone. “I don’t mean to bother you, I just didn’t really know who else to call.”

“What’s wrong?” Jack asked immediately.

“Uh. Well. Seems some werewolf folks have recognized me from your magazine. A lot of them have. And I guess, well, they keep telling me that I ain’t been claimed by nobody yet and they all want to be the ones to do it. Some of these fellas, well. They’re awfully persistent. I’m not real sure what to do about it.”

Oh.

Oh no.

Jesse’s issue was one of their best-selling issues in recent years. Copies were flying off the shelf. Everyone who laid eyes on Jesse tentatively tugging downwards on his bandana and shyly showing his throat couldn’t help but be moved by that image. That was the exact appeal of the cover. It was why they had chosen it.

Jack and Gabe should have known that just buying the magazine wouldn’t be enough for some people. They should have known that someone would try something. They should have seen it coming. They should have planned for it. They should have said something; prepared Jesse in some way, if there even was a way to prepare for this kind of thing. They should have, at the very least, told him what to expect.

Claiming marks and mating bites were an important part of werewolf culture. Some were temporary, bruises kissed into the skin, purple and blue circles like full moons. They were a way to show ownership without completely committing. Others were permanent, scarred into the skin, deep bites made during moments of passion. Those were what Jack and Gabriel had on the curves of their necks, imprints of each other’s teeth.

Jack sincerely hoped that anyone accosting Jesse in the streets wasn’t interested in the latter, but he knew how werewolves could be. Possessive. Persistent. Anyone who thought they had a chance with Jesse wouldn’t stop until they could make that bite mark permanent.

A distant background voice came through the phone, quiet and far away; “Hey, bandana boy, where you going?”

A vein in Gabriel’s head pulsed, eyes flashing. Their normally golden hue took on a dark tint, ominous and foreboding. His hands immediately curled into fists. The scent of blood spiked the air. His claws had extended unbidden, digging into the flesh of his palms.

All the excitement and lust that had been flowing through them a few minutes ago had evaporated into a sudden, violent thirst for blood. It radiated from Gabe like a terrible heat, burning through Jack too. He hurriedly turned the phone off speaker and got up. He walked out of the room, leaving Gabe behind so that he wouldn’t hear the rest of the conversation.

“Jesse, is someone harassing you right now?” Jack asked, sweeping through the kitchen and out the back door. Gabriel would probably still be able to hear him if he focused enough, but at least it would be harder for him to listen in. It was dark out, moon waxing towards full. Jack tread barefoot into the little patch of grass they called their back yard, crickets chirping nearby.

“Yeah, uh.” Jack could hear Jesse turning his head, pulling further away from the phone for a moment. “Six... six of them. A pack I think.”

Jack felt the same trill of violence rushing through him again, stronger now. He carefully kept a lid on it. “Tell them you’re spoken for. Mention Gabriel or I, use full names. Gabriel Reyes, Jack Morrison. Is there somewhere with people nearby you can go? A store, or-“

“Uhm, a movie theater?”

“Good, a movie theater. Go in. Wait in the lobby. Text me the address, I’m coming to get you.”

“Okay,” Jesse still sounded nervous but perhaps less nervous than before. “Okay. Thanks, Jack. I’m sorry. I ain’t mean to make trouble for you.”

“No. You’re not troubling anyone. Just stay safe until I get there.”

Jack said goodbye to him, hung up, and turned right back around to head back inside. He passed through the kitchen into the living room to find Gabriel standing by the front door with his slides on and the car keys in his hand. Hah. No way in hell he was going out there. That was a recipe for disaster.

Jack took the keys from him and shook his head. “You’re staying here.”

Gabriel cocked up an eyebrow, ready to argue.

“Come on, Gabriel. You know what we have to do.”

Someone was going to have to stake their claim. Someone was going to have to make it clear that Jesse was spoken for. Someone was going to have to mark up his throat. Jesse had trusted them at the photoshoot. Hopefully he would trust them to do this, too.

“I need you here, not rolled up in some county jail for slaughtering a rival pack.”

Gabriel looked, very briefly, like he was considering the merits of slaughtering a rival pack and how fun that might be, but in the end he relented. He reached out, wrapped a hand around the back of Jack’s neck, and pulled him in for a hot kiss.

“Bring him back.”

Jack breathed out in a rush, nodding. He would.

He pulled on his shoes and went out the front door. He unlocked the truck and got in, checking his phone to see which theater Jesse was at. Jack had just enough resolve not to floor it and run every red light to get there.

Despite the circumstances as to why he was out driving this late, it was actually a nice night for a drive. With the windows down, the cool autumn air came rushing in, cutting and crisp. All the stars were out, white pin pricks in the navy sky. The full moon was just a few days away, and Jack could feel it under his skin, in his bones, flowing through him like a shot of liquor. All these years, and he still felt the pull.

Jack drove out of the werewolf neighborhood to the human part of town. Not too deep, right on the fringes of where the two areas met. A place where humans and weres both lived and worked. It made sense why Jesse would run into werewolves trying to accost him around here.

Jack double-parked outside of the theater when he reached it. The sets of glass doors in front of the building showed the bright lobby, golden light pouring out from within. There were marquees advertising horror movies and a Halloween double-feature coming up. Jack hurried inside, brushing past the ticket booth. The smell of popcorn was strong.

Jack spotted Jesse right away. He was sitting on a bench against the far wall with a hoodie on, zipped all the way up as if to hide his throat. He had an icee cup in hand and he was toying with the straw. He looked up when he noticed someone walking towards him and the relief in his expression when he realized it was Jack was truly satisfying. He stood up.

“Hey,” Jack laid a hand on his shoulder as soon as he was close enough, squeezing fondly. “You okay?”

Jesse nodded and moved forward, pressing himself against Jack in a hug. “Glad as all hell to see you.”

Jack wrapped Jesse up in his arms, squeezing tight. The only thing he could smell was the syrupy sweet cherry icee. He didn’t hesitate to lean in to Jesse’s neck, scenting him. He breathed in deep and found cigarette smoke, underneath that the smell of sun-soaked wood, hot saunas. Trust. Arousal. The last one was barely there, but it was unmistakable.

“Come on.” Jack pulled back. “Let’s get you out of here. Gabriel’s waiting for you back at our place.”  
  


* * *

  
"We're going to claim you," Gabriel whispered in his ear, breath hot, voice even hotter. He had Jesse backed against the wall... a door? A closet door? He didn't know. It didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was Gabe pressing into him, their bodies flush against one another. The hand under his shirt, sliding up his stomach. The lips on the shell of his ear. "Make you ours. No one else can have you."

"Gabe-" Jack was trying to intercede.

"Okay," Jesse agreed readily, somehow managing to reply even though he felt breathless. He had handfuls of Gabe's black hoodie in his fists, and he was halfway between shoving him back to get some space and dragging him closer because he desperately wanted more of whatever this was.

"We're going to leave marks so the whole world knows who you belong to." Gabriel's attention turned to Jesse's throat. He brushed his lips over it tantalizingly. So close to biting, bruising, leaving the mark he wanted to.

Jesse turned his head to the side, offering himself up, allowing for it. "Please.”

"Gabriel." Jack grabbed him by the arm and tugged. "Slow down," he warned.

Jesse didn't want Gabriel to slow down, and he felt disproportionately upset when Gabe, with an agitated growl, pulled back. They both looked over at Jack accusatorially, displeased that they had been interrupted.

"We need to talk about this first," Jack insisted, further prying the two of them apart. He guided Jesse away, leading him into the living room.

Jesse had gone from walking in the front door and immediately being scented, Gabriel's nose buried in his soft brown hair, to being pinned against the nearest flat surface. Now he got his first real look at the inside of Jack and Gabe’s house. It was nice. Nicer than Olivia's place. Nicer than any apartment he could afford.

He thought there would be more... werewolf stuff? Deer skin rugs or buck's heads mounted on the walls. Maybe that was just a cliché that movies and TV shows had been running with for decades, because there was nothing like that here. It was just a house. A house with shoes piled by the front door and a nice TV paused on the final act of a movie and a comfortable couch tucked up against the wall.

Jack led him over to the couch and sat him down, sitting next to him. Their thighs were touching. He wrapped an arm easily around Jesse's shoulders, but didn't crowd him. "Sorry about Gabe," he apologized, "But he's just doing what we've both wanted to do since the moment we first saw you."

"Oh," Jesse breathed, oddly thrilled. He glanced over at Gabe, who had taken to leaning against the adjacent wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Here's the thing... the best thing we can do to keep you from getting harassed by other werewolves is to bite you. Right here, on your neck." He brought up his free hand to touch, tapping Jesse on the throat. "It'll tell everyone else that you're taken, and they need to back off. Gabriel and I would be more than happy to do that for you. You can walk out of here safe and secure, and that’ll be that. We like you, though, Jesse."

Jesse felt a bolt of excitement at those words. Clearly it was true. It was obvious in the way that Jack had rushed to help him and the way that Gabe had rushed to get his hands under Jesse's clothes. It felt nice to hear it, though. More than nice. It made him want to squirm.

"If you want to, we'd like to claim you. Really make you ours. A part of our relationship. A part of our sex life."

A noise that Jesse had been fighting hard to contain accidentally escaped his throat, something similar to a whimper, all eager with desire. He wanted that, too. He really wanted it. He hadn't known what he was agreeing to before, he was just all caught up in Gabriel and seeing him again and being so intimate so suddenly. Now he knew, and he still wanted it.

Jack's eyes were gleaming, a barely-there glow. So subtle Jesse might not have noticed if he wasn't sitting so close. "I want you to claim me," Jesse said. He watched, enthralled, as Jack's eyes pulsed at the words; a smothered flame finding oxygen, flaring bright. "Please. I haven't stopped thinkin' of the two'a you since-"

Jesse had half a second to notice Jack glancing past him, towards Gabriel, and then he was being cut off mid-sentence. An arm wrapped around his middle, plucking him from the couch like he wasn't nearly six feet tall and a hundred and seventy-five pounds. Gabe tossed Jesse over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carried him off, down the hallway to one of the rooms there.

It took Jesse a few seconds for his brain to catch up, for him to understand why he was suddenly up so high, for him to stop scrambling for something to hold on to, for him to realize Gabe wasn't going to let him fall or get hurt. He had just about caught his breath when he was tossed down onto a mattress with a thump, bouncing a little. The room they were in was dark but Gabriel's eyes were blazing, bonfire bright.

Jesse was almost as scared as he was turned on, and he was really fucking turned on. He swallowed hard, and noticed Gabe noticing his throat. He heard the clinking noise of a belt buckle being undone as Gabe started to undress. Jesse hurried to follow suit, lifting his hips to shove off his jeans and boxers all in one go.

Jack was right behind them, sliding in through doorway. He paused to switch the light on, illuminating the bedroom they were in. Their eyes were still glowing, even in the light. They stripped off their own clothes and both stopped to stand there for a moment, staring down at him like he was prey and they were starving.

Then they descended upon him like.... well, like a pack of wolves.

Jesse wasn’t even sure what happened next, just that Jack and Gabe were suddenly on the bed with him, crashing into him. Grabbing him, pressing their lips into his skin wherever they could find it. It was all happening so fast, frantic with excitement and passion.

Gabriel hauled him up by the shirt collar before yanking it off over his head. He cradled Jesse against him and dove into his throat, lips finding the curve of his neck, a hot kiss that made Jesse arch for more. Jack took up space behind him, closing in on him, sandwiching Jesse between their two bodies. He leaned in deep to kiss the other side of Jesse’s throat, mirroring Gabriel.

Jesse felt overwhelmed in the best way. Wet tongues and warm breath on his neck had him shuddering, shivering. He wasn’t sure what to do with his hands, what to reach out for. He couldn’t think straight. The only thing he could do was close his eyes and moan softly, melting into the werewolves’ bodies that were holding him up.

Someone grabbed his hand, guiding it where they wanted it to go. He found himself wrapping his fingers around Gabriel’s cock. He gasped at the size of it, wondering if he could handle something that big. He wanted to. He wanted to try.

“Are you gonna let Gabe fuck you?” Jack asked, lips on his skin.

Gabriel growled low, but didn’t break away from where he was mouthing at Jesse’s neck.

“Yeah,” Jesse moaned. “Yes. Please, fuck me.”

“You gonna let him knot you?” Jack’s cock was pressing into the back of Jesse’s thigh, reminding him it was there.

“Knot me,” he begged. “Knot me. Claim me. I’m yours.”

Gabriel’s growl rose in volume, twice as aggressive as it had been a moment ago. Jesse hoped that was a good thing. He could feel teeth at his neck, not biting but so close. Scraping over his skin. What were they waiting for? Why didn’t they just do it already?

Jesse noticed Jack moving behind him, turning away for a moment. Then he was passing something over to Gabe. Jesse wanted to ask what it was but his brain was too frazzled, overwrought with sensation. He couldn’t form words. He could barely remember that there was a stiff cock in his hand, much less that he ought to stroke it.

“Here.” Jack hooked his hands into the back of Jesse’s knees, hiking his legs up, spreading him open wide. “I’ve got you.” He leaned back a little and Jesse found himself leaning back with him, prone, offered up to Gabriel on a silver platter.

Gabriel pushed Jesse’s hand away so that he could slick up his cock; lube, the mystery item that had been passed over to him from Jack.

“Fuck,” Jesse whispered harshly, turned on by the slick noises that followed.

Fingers wet, Gabriel reached between Jesse’s open legs to find his waiting hole. There was no patience, no foreplay, no finesse. He found what he was looking for and pushed two slick fingers inside. It was rough in just the right way. Being suddenly filled had him arching and crying out with pleasure.

“Easy,” Jack warned, speaking to Gabriel.

“He likes it,” Gabe countered, twisting his fingers a little. “Don’t you, Jesse?”

Jesse whimpered, but nodded. It felt so good. He clenched against Gabe’s fingers invitingly; showing him how eager and hungry he was to take that cock inside of him. Gabe cursed under his breath, eyes glowing gloriously. He made quick work of pulling his fingers out and lining the head of his cock up instead.

“Relax,” Jack whispered, nuzzling into Jesse’s neck.

Gabe grabbed ahold of him wherever he could, hands circling around Jesse’s ribs, one of them slippery with lube. For all the frantic, fast-paced rushing he’d done to get them here, he pushed in steady and slow. Jesse’s muscles trembled all over, thighs straining in their splayed stance. His hands flew up to grasp at Gabriel, finding his arms, curling into tight fists around his biceps.

It was big, but Gabriel’s cock slid in smooth. He took his time, pausing when they needed to, until he was buried nearly balls deep inside. Jack whispered sweet encouragement in his ear. Jesse’s eyes had closed somewhere along the lines, squeezed tight. He felt Gabe lean into him, chests touching, another pair of lips at his neck like Jack wasn’t already kissing him there.

Then he started moving, a slow roll of his hips. Jesse made a noise, a choked out cross between a whimper and a moan. Gabriel sucked sweetly at his skin as he started fucking Jesse, sliding in and out of him, filling him up again and again.

Jesse knew, logically, that werewolves had better stamina than humans did. Somewhere along the lines it had probably occurred to him that this made them better in bed. He didn’t fully realize what that meant, though. There was no way he could properly fathom it. Not until he was a part of it.

Not until Gabriel fucked him and fucked him _and fucked him_ and then kept on fucking him.

He changed their position again and again. Hooked Jesse’s legs over his shoulders and pounded him into the mattress. Turned him on his stomach and fucked him until he was drooling into the pillows. Got him on his side with his one leg pulled up so he could bury his cock as deep as possible.

Jack was a part of every new position. Touching Jesse, kissing him, nuzzling his neck, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. He even reached over to stroke Jesse’s aching cock a few times, teasing the head, coaxing pre-come out of it with knowing fingers.

When Jesse finally - _finally_ \- came, he was on his knees, holding on to Jack for dear life. He had tears blurring his vision and his face buried in Jack’s neck. Jack was being sweet on him, stroking his hair with one hand and Jesse’s cock with the other while Gabe had a hold of his hips to keep him steady while he fucked into him.

“Are you ready to come, Jesse?” Jack asked, voice somehow as rough as it was soothing.

Jesse sobbed. He’d been ready for as long as he could remember.

Jack kissed his ear. “Come for us,” he ordered.

Jesse responded immediately. His body shuddered, orgasm cresting into a bright, hot spark that ran through him like an electric current. Jack thumbed the sensitive underside of his cock’s head, teasing him where it made him shudder and shake the most. Gabe buried himself deep, letting Jesse clench and spasm around his length. Jesse came so hard he stopped breathing, stopped seeing, stopped being.

When he came back to himself a few moments later, he was still shaking, tears wet on his eyelashes, breathing so harsh and ragged he felt like he was screaming with each intake of breath. Gabe was kissing his shoulder, Jack was stroking his spine.

“There you go,” he soothed sweetly. He kissed Jesse’s sweat damp hair. “Good, Jesse. That was perfect. Just relax now, Gabriel’s going to knot you.”

Jesse whimpered. He was so exhausted but of course he wanted it. He wanted to be good for Jack and Gabe. He wanted to be theirs. He wanted to be claimed by them. Marked by them. Knotted by them.

He could feel it. A thick bulge threatening to breach his hole. He grabbed for Jack, fingers scrabbling against his back, scratching his skin. Gabriel didn’t force it. He waited, let Jesse adjust, and only then started pushing in deeper. God, it was big. It was so big.

“Relax.” Jack kissed his ear. “Relax and breathe. I’ve got you.”

Gabriel’s rumbling growl filled the room, resonating around them. The closer he got to fitting his fat knot inside, the louder his growling got. He nuzzled into Jesse’s shoulder, lips finding soft, sweat-slicked skin to kiss.

Jesse’s poor hole was aching, stretched impossibly wide. He was seconds away from speaking up, saying he wasn’t sure it would fit, when suddenly something gave. His body swallowed Gabriel’s knot whole, inner muscles clenching wildly around it. Jesse cried out but his voice was lost in violent crescendo of Gabe’s hot, full-throated growl.

He was coming, Jesse realized. As his cock pulsed deep into Jesse’s body he sank his teeth in hard. He finally made his mark, biting a moon shaped bruise into Jesse’s tan skin as he filled him up with load after load of hot come.

Afterwards, they had to wait for his knot to go down before they could disengage with one another. Jesse found himself collapsed on top of the mattress in the center of the bed. His shoulder ached fantastically. He wanted to reach up to touch his new claiming mark but moving his hands felt like way too much effort. All he could do was breathe, and that was enough.

Gabriel had collapsed down beside him. He didn’t seem even half as worn as Jesse was, which didn’t feel fair. Jack was the only one who hadn’t done any collapsing. He was sitting next to Jesse, stroking over his skin all soft and gentle.

He reached down and pushed fingerfuls of come back into Jesse’s loose hole, smiling fondly as Jesse winced.

“That doesn’t hurt, does it?” Jack asked.

Jesse swallowed and thought, trying to find the right word. “Sensitive.” He groaned.

“Ah,” Jack mused, but he didn’t stop. In fact, he started slowly fucking Jesse with his fingers, teasing them in and out of the wet mess Gabriel had made. “Not too sensitive for me to claim you too, though. Right?”

“Oh-“ Jesse’s cock twitched, hole cinching around Jack’s fingers. Even after all the sex and being fucked so good he was literally brought to tears, he still wanted Jack inside of him. Wanted his knot. Wanted his claiming mark.

“I’m yours.” He said, provoking Jack.

Jack flashed him a grin.  
  


* * *

  
Jack was sitting on the living room couch with his laptop in his lap. The front door was propped open. Cold wind came cutting in and the crisp fresh air felt good in his lungs. Crunchy bits of brittle brown leaves trickled in with the wind, peppering the floor of their entryway. Bright sunlight was pouring through the sheer curtains, slices of bright white peeking through the cracks.

He was going through the pictures for their next magazine spread, trying to choose a perfect cover photo. They were featuring Jesse again. NECKZ n THROATS had never used the same cover model on back to back issues before, but they weren’t afraid of trying something new, and Jesse was the perfect exception.

Jack had taken the pictures with one of his film cameras right here at home, the day after they had claimed him. He'd climbed into bed, straddled a sleepy Jesse’s thighs, and got perfect shot after perfect shot.

Jesse smiling, trying to hide his face because 'It's too early,' and 'I ain't pretty yet!'. Jesse resting easy in the messy sheets, looking passed the camera lens at Jack with all the adoration in the world in his eyes. Jesse with his head turned to the side and a litany of bruises covering his throat.

Jack would probably go with that last one for the cover. Not just because he was possessive and wanted to show the world that Jesse was his. It just so happened to be a perfect counterpoint to last month's issue.

He heard Jesse laughing outside in the driveway. He came bounding up the front step and into the open doorway, hauling a small cardboard box in his hands. It had glass in it, clinking and rattling as he walked. Probably his shot glass collection; the one Jack and Gabe had moved their mugs around to make room for in the kitchen cabinet.

Jesse smiled at him all big. "Workin’ hard, or hardly workin’?" he asked, breezing passed.

Jack reached out for Jesse's arm and pulled him back, dragging him in close so that he could scent Jesse. He wanted to get the smell of his last living place off of him. Jack could still notice it under the cold scents of fall clinging to his skin and his typical wood chip smell.

Jesse allowed all the soft nuzzling graciously, and eventually Jack let him go. He carried his box into the kitchen.

Gabriel shuffled in through the front door, a box under his arm. He kicked out the door stop, allowing the front door to close behind him. So that was everything, all of Jesse's things all moved in. This was really happening. They had really claimed him. He was really going to be a part of their life now.

If he hadn’t needed a place to stay, Jack and Gabe might not have invited him to live with them so soon. They didn’t want to rush things or scare Jesse away. He did need a place to stay though, and their bed had plenty of room. They liked him. They wanted him here.

Gabe set the box in his arms down beside two others by the hallway. He wandered into the kitchen. The scent of arousal was radiating from him in waves. Jack could feel it too, welling up inside of him. Every time he looked at Jesse, touched him, kissed him, heard that sweet honeyed southern accent of his.

“Hey-!” Jesse half shouted, half laughed from the kitchen.

Gabriel marched back with Jesse scooped up in his arms, tossed over his shoulder.

“I said help carry my things! Not carry me!” Jesse protested, but he was smiling happily, voice trailing down the hall.

Jack watched them disappear into the bedroom. He glanced at his screen, then back down the hall, and then back at his screen again. His eyes roved over the thumbnails of different photos. He felt the pull of his mate’s arousal, strong and sharp, inviting him to join the two of them...

He closed his laptop and set it aside. It was early in the month still. They had plenty of time to get their next issue done. He had made a pact with Gabriel not to work so excessively, after all, and now they finally had a good reason to follow through.

**Author's Note:**

> send requests or prompts ➝ [here](https://curiouscat.me/deathtouch)  
follow me on twitter ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)  
thanks for reading ✩°｡⋆


End file.
